


will likes boys

by onlykaspbrakk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, inspired by a convo i had in a gc, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk
Summary: What Will was really worried about was how Mike hadn’t said anything. As much as he was glad Lucas, and Dustin, and Max were there for him, he needed Mike to be. Will has been friends with Mike for almost his entire life and has liked him for almost just as long.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	will likes boys

Will had moved out of Hawkins a few months ago. It felt like forever ago that everything happened in the mall, not just a couple of weeks. During this time, he’s gotten a lot closer to El. She  _ was  _ his sister now to be fair. Considering she was his sister and Jonathan was away for college, he needed to get this off his chest. He had to tell someone, and he figured out of everyone, she’d be the most accepting, considering she probably didn’t know anything about it. 

So, one day when they got back from school, he asked if they could talk, she just nodded and led him to her bedroom. Will took a deep breath. ‘You got this,’ he said to himself before starting. 

“El, I have something I need to tell you.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m okay. I’ve just never told anyone this before and I need to tell someone. I wanted you to be the first.” She smiled, in her sweet way, letting him know that it was okay to go on, “El, I’m gay.” 

And as he suspected, she said, “Gay? What’s that mean?” 

“It- it means that I like boys. Instead of girls.” 

“Oh, okay. Me too.” 

Will laughed slightly, “Okay, I just wanted to tell someone.” 

She pulled him in for a hug, “You can always tell me anything.” 

“I know. Thank you.” 

What Will didn’t expect from that conversation came up when he was visiting Hawkins, the party being the party harassed him with questions about what it was like, how was school, the basic things. One question they asked, one he was expecting sooner, was, “So, Will, any girls you like?” 

Just as Will opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘No, not really,’ El opened hers instead.

“Girls? Will likes boys,” She said, just as innocent as ever. Shit, he forgot to tell her not to tell anyone. 

After a second of silence, Lucas was the first to speak, “Hey, congrats man.” 

Will let out a breath that seemed to be stuck in his lungs, with a watery laugh, “Thanks.” 

What Will was really worried about was how Mike hadn’t said anything. As much as he was glad Lucas, and Dustin, and Max were there for him, he  _ needed  _ Mike to be. Will has been friends with Mike for almost his entire life and has liked him for almost just as long. 

Thankfully, Mike stood up, still not saying anything, and pulled Will in for a hug. Will couldn’t help it, he cried. Mike just rubbed his back, as supportive as ever. Once Will’s tears stopped flowing, Mike pulled away, “Can I talk to you, alone?” Will nodded and let Mike drag him to his bedroom upstairs. 

“Will. I just want to let you know that I’m sorry that I said that.” 

“Said what?” 

“That thing, about you not liking girls. I didn’t mean to upset you, and I feel even worse now that I know you really don’t like girls.”

“It’s okay, Mike. I’m over it.”

“Okay, can I tell you something?” Will nodded, “I think I do too. Like boys I mean. Like I loved El, but I- I also love you.” El and Mike had broken up not that long ago, and now Mike was here saying he loved him. Will was confused. 

“Oh. Wait, what?” 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, it’s like I expected you too-” 

“Mike.” 

“Sorry, I’ll shut up.”

“I like you too.” 

“Oh thank God.” And Mike pulled him for a kiss. 


End file.
